1. Field
The following description relates to a medical instrument for diagnosis, and more particularly, to a method of displaying electrocardiograms and a user interface device capable of more easily analyzing the electrocardiograms.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrocardiogram is an important means for diagnosing heart-related diseases. After the electrocardiogram of a patient is measured for a predetermined time, the results must be read. Since very similar waveforms are continuously produced, it is very difficult to observe only the waveforms to identify an abnormal state and a degree of abnormality.
A variety of methods of displaying the electrocardiogram are known. For example, the methods include a method of displaying the electrocardiogram divided according to a beat, a method of displaying only abnormal portions of the electrocardiogram, a method of displaying a plurality of beats accumulated on one screen, and so on. However, although these methods provide some pieces of information that a medical doctor requires to read the electrocardiogram, they are still insufficient to show intuitive information. Moreover, a user interface used for these methods is complicated.